


Why Merlin Wears Jumpers

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Young!Harry, Young!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry comes home from a mission to find Merlin asleep on his sofa.





	Why Merlin Wears Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Finding the other wearing their clothes

“I believe that’s my jumper.”

Merlin stirs, lifting his face from where it’s pressing into the sofa cushion, blinking blearily up at his partner through the shock of black hair that falls across his eyes, “What?”

Harry kneels down next to the sofa, stroking Merlin’s hair back out of his face. “That jumper,” he says, grinning. “I do believe it belongs to me.”

Merlin is awake now. He glances down at himself, and yeah. Yeah, that is Harry’s favourite jumper he has on. The fog of sleep blows away, and he remembers why he put it on in the first place. He pushes himself up into a proper sitting position and blushes.

Harry climbs back to his feet and the slides into Merlin’s lap, “Oh, I like that face. Do tell.”

Merlin blushes harder and tucks his head to the side. Harry takes his chin in his hand and tilts it back to look at him. Slowly, Merlin admits, “I missed you. You were only supposed to be in Peru a week, and it’s been nearly three.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re wearing my jumper.”

“It’s cosy and warm and…and it smells like you.”

Harry’s smile goes from playful to sappy in the span of two seconds. “Oh,” he says. “I missed you too, you know.”

“Aye?” Merlin asks shyly. This thing between him and Harry is still so new, and every admission that Harry cares about him, thinks about him, makes Merlin’s heart race.

“I did. It was even worse without your beautiful voice in my ear, telling me what to do.” He grins, “Bossy.”

“It’s not bossy if it’s my job.”

“I didn’t mean it badly,” Harry gives him that faux-innocent grin that Merlin has quickly come to love and dread in equal measure. “I like it when you’re bossy.” He leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Merlin’s lips. “By the way,” he murmurs, “you really do look very good in a jumper.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s yours.”

“Am not. Although I do like you in my clothes. But I’m serious. It makes you look approachable.”

“I am approachable,” Merlin huffs.

“You look fantastic in the suit, don’t get me wrong,” Harry says quickly. “But half of your department is terrified of you. I hear things, you know.”

“You’re a terrible gossip, Harry Hart.”

Harry doesn’t even look the slightest bit guilty, “Wear this to work, and I guarantee they won’t be frightened of you.”

“And what if I want them to be frightened of me?” He doesn’t, he’s just trying to wind Harry up a bit.

“Wear it tomorrow,” Harry says, “and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Really?” Merlin grins. “How so?”

Harry’s grin twists in a very particular way, his eyes glittering, and he leans forward, his breath ghosting against Merlin’s ear. In a whisper, he tells Merlin exactly what he’ll do if Merlin wears the jumper to work tomorrow.

Well. He definitely has to do it now.


End file.
